Setter's Promise
by Aeius
Summary: There will come a time when the flightless crow will have its chance to fly. KageyamaxSugawara.


**_Haikyuu!_**

_Pairing: Kageyama x Sugawara_  
_Rating: T (Most likely will work on a next chapter, if ever)_

**_Summary: _**There will come a time when the flightless crow will have its chance to fly.

**A/N: **I started reading the manga last week and whoopee, look at that I made my first fanfic for this series so I'm sorry if I ruined their characters, but I needed a dose of senpai-kouhai times. I better warn you that there's some parts where it's based from the manga but I changed it a bit so **major** spoiler-alert if you haven't read it yet. And there's not enough _KageSuga_ love so if it doesn't strike your interest, please refrain from reading further then.

For those who will do so, hope you'll enjoy reading~! ^-^

* * *

Time wound its gear in an instant slow motion. His body couldn't stubbornly move, wanting to step in and try to block it. The cord inside his throat was too strained tight. Not able to voice out a name as a signal for them to stop it. _This isn't happening_, the realization burning through his mind repeatedly after the ball made its last impact on the floor.

The high pitch from the referee's whistle erupted. Crowd burst in an uproar cheer, some abruptly stood up from their seats, for the victory of the winning team. And yet, the sound wasn't enough to hear over the tension that clouded their team.

He lowered his head from the sight of the scoreboard then bit hard over his lower lip. Like being tied to an anchor, the weight of it dragged him close to the bottom. He admitted of wanting to run away rather than face the grimy smug look of his previous junior high senior.

"Kageyama-kun..." One of his upperclassmen, Sugawara Koushi clasped a hand over his shoulder, making him glance up to said person with a roughly pained expression. "It's almost time for the line-up..." He cheered the new regular with a straight smile, not like the usual ones he presented to everyone before every single match. Kageyama figured that the other must be having the same line of thought as him, but the encouragement of his senpai said otherwise.

_Interhigh-Preliminary Match: Aobajousai High versus Karasuno High._

**_33_**_-_**_31_**_._

And so, the flightless crows has lost its chance to fly.

* * *

A week has passed after Karasuno's defeat in the preliminary match. Special drills during their afternoon training doubled such as running twenty laps around the school grounds under the sun's grip (additional: their third year captain) and digging up more practice in their hits and blocks.

"Man, it's so hot...!" Hinata Shouyou complained after he easily countered the incoming ball with a block, licking off the sweat that trickled on his face. Kageyama could only grimace in disgust at the lack of mannerism. "Last one, Kageyama!"

Kageyama kept his eyes from rolling, trying to ignore the number of times Hinata called out for one final toss. With his mind set still in the zone, he let the orange-haired shorty have the opportunity in spiking the ball to the other side of the net.

In a blur, their libero, Nishinoya Yuu, stole their chance for a point. He managed to caught the first year duo off guard then repelled back the ball to an unguarded spot on their side.

"Whoops, sorry for stealing your thunder kiddos!" Nishinoya flashed a grin, pumping up his chest proudly at them.

"Argh!" Hinata grumbled while he stomped his foot on the ground . "That's not fair, Nishinoya-senpai!"

"Nothing's fair while you're playing in the field little one." The spiky-haired senior stretched his arms up, not totally bothered by Hinata's childish fuse, eager enough in claiming the temporary title as champion.

"Hey, you have no right to call me little!"

"Except look who's being a _big_ baby about it..."

"Don't include yourself in this, Kageyama!" Hinata pointed his finger at his practice partner in defense, who threateningly returned back a glare. "Give me another! We'll wipe off the floor from senpai's feet."

Nishinoya hunched himself back in his usual position, regaining the predatory aura he had when in court. "Bring it."

After another declaration of a re-match, Kageyama settled the stupid squabble as a tie. Honestly, the stubborn persistence from Hinata was already enough for him. But when the middle blocker gets tagged along with a fired up libero, there's absolutely nothing that would put a stop to the two.

He noticed that some of their members started to head straight for the locker room while the others cleaned up the court and placed few scattered volleyballs in its cart. Club time was already over. Everyone was getting ready to flake out, however, Kageyama decided to skip in going home and stick to being the last one to leave.

"You sure, Suga?" Daichi asked once again, motioning the strap of his bag on his shoulder as they left the team's locker room. "Me and Asahi could stay and wait until you're done cleaning."

"I'm pretty sure." Sugawara replied, keeping his pace in walking beside Daichi."Besides, we have to study for our surprise English test tomorrow."

Daichi let out a sigh dejectedly. "Ah, you just had to remind me." If given an option, he'd pick volleyball matches over their boring classes. "I don't know why the teacher even bothered in announcing it as a surprise."

Sugawara shrugged back. His carefree smile masked the deflated spirit from their captain. "There's still a slim chance that she'd cancel it instead, you know."

"Gee...thanks for the false hope." Daichi mumbled, "Guess we're leaving then. The keys with you?"

"Got 'em." Sugawara brought it out of his pocket just to assure that he didn't forget Daichi's constant reminders once they reached the gym doors. He earned a nod from his classmate then bade their quick goodbyes.

He heard the familiar sound of a ball being put into play, and he glanced around. He found one of their first year regulars still in the court, not aware that Sugawara was there, with back facing him, and busily throwing the ball in midair.

"Not going home early, Kageyama-kun?" He watched intently as the spiker caught the ball without any trouble. Kageyama turned to see that it was their previous setter who called him.

"Sugawara-san," Kageyama said. His voice left a hint of surprise, although, the expressionless look from his face didn't easily gave it away. Ball in hand, he was about to respond his excuse when Sugawara approached him with hands up at him, smile in place.

"I'll help you practice, then."

In response, he flexed the ball upward, lightly tossing it to Sugawara. "Why are you still here?"

"It's already my turn for clean-up duty today." Sugawara setting the ball overhead, shifting his weight forward to let the volleyball fly to Kageyama's direction. He set aside the topic on the interhigh-prelim incident while they continued their silent exchange in passing. Seeing the other setter working diligently during practice, he knew that their game against Aobajousai was a big loss and has greatly affected them. Sugawara sensed that Kageyama had this strong determination to get much stronger.

After all, he too held the same urge as a setter.

"I...I know I shouldn't be apologizing," he began under Sugawara's questioning stare. Kageyama's eyes focused on the ball that was in his own possession, grip tightening at its side. "But that last game we had..." He then fell in a short silence before he continued, "I wouldn't-..._will_ no longer disappoint our team. From now on, I won't screw up the next one, Sugawara-san."

At that moment, Sugawara headed to where Kageyama was as he reached up his hand to the freshman's unruly dark hair. "I hope you didn't forget what I told you last time."

Kageyama understood what he meant by that, shyly mumbling a "no" to him.

"I guess it's settled," Suga said, grazing his fingers over the softness of Kageyama's head. "It's a promise between us, setters, then."

Though not sure if it was an embarrassing or uncharacteristically approach for Kageyama with his face going bright red, the junior player felt the sincerity in those words alone. Because he knew that he could trust in him. In everyone in their team. A trust that made him believe that there was still hope. An inspiration for them to stand back up and regain their steps.

_"Right now, I have you waiting in the wings. That in itself is incredibly reassuring."_

* * *

_TBC for the setter couple, yay or nay?_


End file.
